gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Karen Daniels
You may be looking for Karen (Receptionist), the receptionist for the Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster law firm. American |affiliations = IAA/ULP United Liberty Paper Contact Niko Bellic (Formerly) Mallorie Bardas (Formerly) |vehicles = Silver Merit |businesses = IAA Undercover agent Interrogator |voice = Rebecca Henderson }} Karen is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who features as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto IV ''and a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V''. She is an undercover government official who works for United Liberty Paper. Before her identity is revealed, she becomes Niko's girlfriend under the false name Michelle. As seen in GTA V, she is a lead interrogator and high ranking agent for the IAA 5 years on. Background Very little is known about Karen's background, because most of what she tells Niko are lies to protect her cover as an agent. She claims to have been raised in the Midwest and was apparently blackmailed by the United Liberty Paper Company into becoming an agent for them, so she may have past criminal connections herself. This notion is made more likely to be true by a statement made by the United Liberty Paper Contact, who said that in exchange for working for them, they would 'give her her life back', meaning that she had something to hide. Even though her job requires her to deceive those around her, she appeared to genuinely care about Niko, and seemed remorseful for betraying him. Since she would know how to not become emotionally attached if being a government agent was her career by choice, this serves as more evidence that she was blackmailed into it. After disclosing her true identity, it is revealed that Karen is a smoker. It is unknown if Karen drinks alcohol, as when on dates to bars she doesn't get drunk like Niko does, but this is probably due to her having to gather information about Niko's background and connections - a task more easily done when sober. Events of GTA IV After unveiling her identity, she confiscates Elizabeta's cocaine, and naturally, she and Niko break up. It is unknown when Karen got assigned Niko's case. There is evidence that it is from the start of the game, or even before Niko arrives in the city; as she lies immediately to Niko on their first date. Due to the nature of the United Liberty Paper's activities, it was likely discovered that Niko was headed to America, and due to his exploits in Europe, unknowingly got himself noticed by the ULPC. After digging up info on his family and finding that Roman Bellic was related, Karen was likely told to make friends with Mallorie, knowing that Niko would inevitably make contact with them. During a mission for ULPC, Niko asked what Karen's reward for bringing in Niko was, to which he replies "We gave her life back", once again hinting towards a previous criminal affiliation. Despite her intentions, it appears as though Karen genuinely fell for Niko during their time together. This is due to the fact that she is sometimes surprised, upset and genuinely happy when talking to Niko, and after a fair amount of dates, Niko doesn't have to ask to be invited inside. She is also visibly hurt when she is forced to betray him, and upset when Niko calls her a "fucking bitch". She is never seen again for the rest of the game. However, the United Liberty Paper Company's answering machine's voice sounds as if it was recorded by Karen. It is likely that the ULPC ordered Karen to take interest into people with previous war or criminal experience, then gain their trust and blackmail them into helping the company, a strategy more effective than hiring agents that require payment and training. Events of GTA V Five years after the events of GTA IV, Karen returns in GTA V and is now a high ranking ULP/IAA agent. She is seen in the mission Three's Company, where she very sadistically tortures a captive by breaking both his hands with a flashlight and then threatening to sodomize him with it. Before she can carry out her threat, Michael De Santa breaks in through the office window as part of an FIB operation to rescue the captive. Before Michael and Franklin Clinton start opening fire on the agents, Karen manages to get away and call for back up. Nonetheless, Michael gets away with the captive and she is not seen again for the rest of the game. Mission appearances GTA IV * Three's a Crowd (Appears as Michelle) * First Date (Boss, Appears as Michelle) * Luck of the Irish (Post-mission phone call) * The Snow Storm (Betrayal) * Photo Shoot (Post-mission phone call) * Wrong is Right GTA V * Three's Company Gallery Michelle-GTAIV.jpg|Karen as she appears in GTA IV Michelle-Artwork.jpg|Karen's artwork KARENV.PNG|Karen as she appears in GTA V Trivia *Strangely, Roman knows "Michelle" was working for someone, although he wasn't there in The Snow Storm to see the betrayal. It is likely Little Jacob told him about her. This is shown in Roman's e-mail called "Shit!". *Karen is the only girlfriend who has appeared in multiple games, having appeared as a dateable girlfriend in GTA IV and a minor character in GTA V. *Every single encounter that Niko has with "Michelle" has a hint that she is trying to take information from him, she will always ask Niko if he is seeing or envolved with someone dangerous, will constantly say that she is a good listener and that Niko can tell her anything he wants. When Niko takes her to a bar, he will even mention while drunk, that he saw her putting something in his drink. *Niko comments on her apartment in the mission First Date, saying that all her furniture is new and that "some still have tags on", implying that she recently moved to Liberty City. However, this is probably because she is living in a government apartment and only temporarily. *Amusingly, Karen's first appearance in GTA IV is in the mission Three's a Crowd, while in GTA V it is the mission Three's Company. These are both sayings which mean the opposite of one another. *After a random date with "Michelle", Niko, sometimes, will say that "there is something strange about her", showing that Niko is suspicious about her behavior. * She is the only GTA IV character in GTA V that doesn't die or have the option to die. de:Karen (Michelle) es:Karen fi:Michelle fr:Michelle (GTA IV) nl:Karen pl:Michelle ru:Мишель Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA IV Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Girlfriends in GTA IV Category:United Liberty Paper